


Adaptation Within Habitation

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Clothed Wetting, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Forced Wetting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Watersports, Wetting, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of a relationship counseling experiment, Cas's parents ask he and Dean to find something that makes them both uncomfortable and do it. Together. Every day. But what starts out as a dreaded daily habit, slowly changes into something much more comforting...and arousing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptation Within Habitation

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm going to bed early." I say as I upload fanfic at 4:17am.

Honestly, both of Cas’s parents being marriage and relationship counselors was a real blessing and a curse.

 

_“Honey, could you and Dean make out for a moment so we can see see how you display intimacy?”_

 

_“The first time you have sex after an argument, is it rougher or gentler than usual?”_

 

_“Would you say that each other’s penis size plays a direct factor in the pleasure of your sex compared to past partners - casual and committed?”_

 

That also meant Dean’s boyfriend was also a marriage and relationship counselor Jr. Although at least Cas didn’t ask over-invasive questions about their relationship - but then again, he didn’t really need to. Dean and Cas were constantly guinea pigs for relationship exercises and tests and of course Cas never said no to his parents and Dean begrudgingly followed through with some of them. Some - like always making each other some meal of the day - didn’t go so well. Especially since Cas wasn’t that good of a cook and caught his shirt on fire trying to make scrambled eggs. He still has a scar from that on his arm. Looking back it was a humorous situation. Other ideas worked better though. Like the one that the two of them should always tell each other they love each other right when they wake up and right when they go to bed. The suggestion that Dean and Cas find something that makes them embarrassed or insecure and share it together in the most intimate way possible was the one that really brought them so much closer together. 

 

_“You want us to do to a potentially humiliating task once a day with each other?” Dean scoffed._

 

_“It doesn’t have to be humiliating. It just has to be something you don’t feel comfortable doing with other people or something you don’t like to be seen doing. But I imagine humiliating things could fall into that category.”  Becky explained._

 

_“I don’t want to do it.” Dean stated._

 

_“Come on, Dean.” Chuck sighed._

 

_“I do everything you ask!” Dean frowned. “Can I just get by with not doing your relationship shit for one time?”_

 

_“None of our other couples were willing though.” Becky pouted._

 

_“We’ll do it.” Cas smiled._

 

_“No we won’t.” Dean laughed._

 

_“Yes we will.” Cas argued._

 

_Chuck raised his eyebrows at the two of them._

 

_“He has something of mine that he really likes that I can take back anytime he wants. I can take it and refuse to give it back unless he does this.” Cas sang._

 

_“What would exactly would that be?” Dean asked._

 

_“My consent.” Cas deadpanned patting Dean on the shoulder and exiting the room._

 

_“That little shit!” Dean growled._

 

_Becky and Chuck giggled as Dean grimaced and left the room behind him._

 

And so Dean and Cas were left to discuss what they should do - despite Dean’s obstinacy. 

 

_“So what’s something that you don’t like?” Cas mumbled, blinking his eyes open at the man in bed next to him._

 

_“Hm?” Dean replied._

 

_“Something you don’t like? For the thing my parents want us to do.” Cas said._

 

_“My boyfriend using sex as a bargaining chip.” Dean groaned._

 

_Cas laughed and kissed Dean’s nose. “How else would I get you to do my bidding?”_

 

_“My fleshlight’s better than you anyways.” Dean retorted._

 

_“Oh you don’t mean that, baby.” Cas sighed. “Nothing’s better than the real thing.”_

 

_Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas and he snuggled into Dean’s chest. “So what’s something you’d be embarrassed for even me to see?”_

 

_“Dunno.” Dean shrugged._

 

_“Yes you do. Everyone has something.” Cas stated._

 

_“Fine. What’s your thing?” Dean asked._

 

_“I’ll tell you as soon as you tell me.” Cas replied. “I don’t think you ever would tell me if I told you first. You’re too cowardly for that.”_

 

_“I’m not cowardly!” Dean argued. “Just egotistical.”_

 

_“Whatever you want to call it.” Cas sneered._

 

_“I hate you so much.” Dean sighed._

 

_“You too, honey.” Cas chuckled. “So what is the most humiliating moment in your life?”_

 

_“Well that’s a hard one to pick.” Dean scoffed._

 

_“Pick a few then. We can have choices.” Cas stated._

 

_“Okay. Well, one time my girlfriend who didn’t know I was bi walked in on me jacking it to gay porn.” Dean said._

 

_“Well that wouldn’t work. I walk in on you constantly.” Cas laughed._

 

_“Yeah and then normally join in like the pervy fuck you are.” Dean smiled, smiling into Cas’s hair._

 

_“What else?” Cas asked._

 

_“Well when I was in high school, I was planning to get together later with my boyfriend, who was some years older than me, and I was at the front of the class doing a math problem on the whiteboard and I dropped the marker, crouched to pick it up and my pants ripped. So the entire class of 30 people saw that I was wearing pink panties.” Dean cringed. “And then there was the time - oh. Not doing_ **_that_ ** _.”_

 

_“Wait. What’s_ **_that_ ** _?” Cas said._

 

_“Nothing.” Dean shook his head. “We’re not doing anything like it anyways. Not happening.”_

 

_“Come on tell me.” Cas pleaded._

 

_“No!” Dean exclaimed._

 

_“Is our trust so low that you can’t even tell me a story?” Cas whimpered._

 

_“Oh my God you manipulative piece of literal shit.”  Dean groaned._

 

_Cas laughed into Dean’s neck and kissed his collarbone. “Don’t you love me though? You’d tell me if you loved me.”_

 

_“Fine. Asshole.” Dean snapped. “Real quick though. Long story short, when I was in high school we were doing finals exams and I’d had a lot of coffee that morning since I’d been up all night studying and these tests you weren’t allowed to leave the room for anything. We could only leave once everyone was done. And when everyone was done we’d go to lunch. Well this entire school was full of dumbasses and we were an hour past our normal lunch time and I really had to pee and I was so ecstatic when everyone finished so I could get to the bathrooms, but I stood up and I guess that position wasn’t very generous... and I pissed myself right there. That was horrible. It was literally a giant mess and so disgusting. I eventually just changed schools after the year because I couldn’t take the shit I got about it.”_

 

_“For a long story made short, that was rather lengthy.” Cas mused. “Which means it still weighs on your mind. Which means that’s what we’re doing.”_

 

_“Excuse me?” Dean snorted. “We’re doing_ **_what_ ** _exactly?”_

 

_“Wetting ourselves. It’s something you’re obviously very uncomfortable with.” Cas answered._

 

_“Yeah well what’s something you’re uncomfortable with?” Dean asked._

 

_“Wetting myself. I wet the bed until I was 11.” Cas stated._

 

_“No. We are definitely_ **_not_ ** _doing any wetting of ourselves.” Dean argued._

 

_Cas rolled over onto his back, pulling Dean along with him so he was now on top of him. “We have to.”_

 

_“Not happening.” Dean said._

 

_“Well your anaconda don’t get any of my buns until it does.” Cas smirked. “Besides, as uncomfortable as I am with the entire idea of wetting myself - especially on purpose -, I embrace the idea of doing something to strengthen our trust and relationship. So you know what? I used to get anxiety attacks at every sleepover I went to because I was scared I’d wet myself_ **_on accident_ ** _, but I’m totally willing to relive all that fear with you.”_

 

_“God I hate when you get all deep and honest.” Dean grumbled._

 

_“Communication is the most important part of a relationship you know.” Cas shrugged. “So you can keep being a coward and too manly to do anything, but I am going to share this with you whether you like it or not."_

 

_“I’ll dump you if you do.” Dean glared at Cas._

 

_“You won’t. I know that for a fact.” Cas stated. “Because I know you. Because I’m your boyfriend. Because we’ve been together for almost 10 years. Because you’re too in love with me to break up.”_

 

_“God I hate when you go all ‘Son of Two Psychology Majors’ on me.” Dean groaned._

 

_“Come on.” Cas breathed softly, pulling Dean to sit up on his chest. He gently kissed the inside of Dean’s thighs, sliding his hands up the legs of his tight boxers.. “Just try it and if you absolutely really can not stand it to the point where you want to never look at anyone again, then we can figure something else out, alright?”_

 

_Dean pondered for a moment. Cas was honest. There were very very few occasions where he didn’t keep his word. And Cas definitely seemed sincere now. “Alright.”_

 

_“Do this and then maybe we can fool around some after.” Cas smiled, letting his cold finger run down Dean’s ass and flick across his entrance, the muscles immediately contracting and Dean taking a sharp inhale, his hairs standing on end._

 

_“There is no way that I am going to want to fool around soaked in pee.” Dean stated._

 

_“Alright.” Cas removed his hand from Dean’s underwear and just held the back of this thigh. “Then how about a nice bubble bath afterwards?”_

 

_“I can get on board with that.” Dean replied._

 

_“We can use extra bubbles too.” Cas stated. “I know you like extra.”_

 

_Dean broke out in a smile. “You know me so well.”_

 

_“I do.” Cas whispered, kissing the inside of Dean’s leg. “So whenever you’re ready.”_

 

_“Well aren’t you gonna move your face?” Dean asked nervously._

 

_“Why?” Cas replied. “I like kissing your legs. They’re so lovely.”_

 

_“I thought pee made you uncomfortable?”_

 

_“No.” Cas shook his head. “Wetting myself does. Don’t forget I had 3 younger siblings, Dean. I’m used to being covered in other people’s bodily fluids.”_

 

_“Do you, do you have to have your face there then?” Dean grimaced._

 

_“I’d like to. Also, I believe it’d make you more comfortable.” Cas stated. “Doesn’t being kissed and held feel nice?”_

 

_“Of course it does. Just maybe not while I’m pissing myself sitting on you….” Dean mumbled._

 

_“Well considering the whole point of this study is to increase intimacy, trust, and togetherness, I think I’ll keep my face right where it is.” Cas said._

 

_“Oh. Um, okay. Alright then…” Dean sighed. “You sure?”_

 

_“Yes.” Cas answered, bringing up his other hand and caressing Dean’s corresponding leg._

 

_“Can I…_ **_start_ ** _?” Dean asked sheepishly._

 

_Cas nodded silently, softly dragging his lips around Dean’s thighs._

 

_Uncertainty and worry spread about Dean’s face as he forced himself to empty his bladder. He visibly winced as he saw that all the piss was spreading down the leg Cas was kissing and it was running over Cas’s lips and face. Cas didn’t seem disconcerted at all. He just kept kissing and rubbing, and maybe Cas was right. Maybe even though Dean was near pissing on his face, Cas_ **_was_ ** _making him feel better about the ordeal. He didn’t feel judged or like he’d be mocked for this. He still didn’t like it, but he wasn’t,_ **_he wasn’t scared._ **

 

_“T-there.” Dean choked, looking down at his soaked underwear and the sheets beneath them, wet and tinted a golden hue._

 

_“Was that so bad?” Cas looked up at him expectantly. A drop dribbled down Cas’s chin and he wiped it with the back of his hand._

 

_“No.” Dean breathed. “I mean yeah. I mean…I don’t know what I mean.”_

 

_“Well what do you_ **_think_ ** _you mean?” Cas asked._

 

_“I hated it. It’s nasty and warm and I don’t like the thought that I just peed all over the person I treasure most in this life. And I really don’t want to do it again, but for you I would.” Dean stated._

 

_Cas smiled and gave Dean’s legs a reassuring squeeze._

 

_“So I guess it’s your turn?” Dean shrugged._

 

_“My turn?” Cas laughed. “Is that really necessary?”_

 

_“You made me do it. Now I’m making you.” Dean crawled down and sat around Cas’s knees, internally gagging at the wet feeling moving against his legs._

 

_“Yes, bu-“_

 

_“Cas.” Dean sighed. “You have to.” Dean stated._

 

_“Not really.” Cas replied._

 

_“Yes you do.” Dean snorted, leaning up to kiss Cas’s face. “I know you’re scared. But I just had an accident on purpose because I trust you, and I’m kinda hoping you’ll do the same.”_

 

_“I…I’m sorry I can’t.” Cas whimpered, hanging his head. “I’m horrible, aren’t I?”_

 

_“What?” Dean sighed. “No of course not.”_

 

_"I am.” Cas nodded._

 

_“No. You’re not.” Dean said. “Here. Let me help you.”_

 

_Dean slowly moved his hands down until they were over Cas’s lower stomach. Gently he began pressing down, Cas obviously fighting hard to keep everything in. Dean was worried that he was going to hurt Cas, but Cas showed no signs of being in pain._

 

_Abruptly, Cas made a gasp and whimpering noise and Dean jerked his hands back and sat up just to see Cas’s pants immediately flooding with piss and darkening. He kept whimpering as he couldn’t stop the pooling in his pants and Dean cursed himself for ever agreeing to this in the first place. He rolled off and sat on the bed next to Cas, waiting for him to finish, holding his hand. As soon as Cas was no longer going, he looked down at himself and then began shaking._

 

_Dean immediately grabbed him and pulled him close again, holding his hand in Cas’s hair. Cas began hyperventilating into Dean’s chest, hands clinging on tightly to the fabric of his shirt._

 

_“Hey, Cas. Calm down.” Dean soothed, running his hand up and down Cas’s back._

 

_“I can’t.” Cas stammered._

 

_“Yes you can.” Dean stated, kissing his temple. “Try to stop shaking, Cas.”_

 

_“I can’t.” He repeated._

 

_“Try, baby.” Dean whispered._

 

_“I can’t.” Cas shook his head. “I can’t, Dean.”_

 

_“Stop saying that you can’t.” Dean replied, cradling Cas’s head in the crook of his neck. “Come on. Why don’t you get undressed and we’ll get in the bath?”_

 

_“No…” Cas whimpered, fingers still desperately clenched in fists at Dean’s chest. “I don’t want to move. I don’t want to.”_

 

_“Cas, hold your breath.” Dean instructed softly. “As long as you can.”_

 

_Cas pressed his face against Dean’s shoulder, trying to force himself to not pull away for breath._

 

_“We’re not doing this again, Cas.” Dean said after a moment. “We’ll pick something else that’s not gonna cause you to wallow in childhood trauma.”_

 

_Cas just made a humming noise in response, but it was incomprehensible. After a moment Dean cried out a profanity and Cas pulled back in shock._

 

_“Sorry.” Cas choked, breathing a little better but still freaking out._

 

_“Did you just bite me?” Dean asked, wincing as he put his hand on the tender spot of his neck and his fingertips were coated in red._

 

_“Sorry.” Cas repeated._

 

_“It’s alright, my sweet vampire.” Dean chuckled, placing a kiss against Cas’s lips._

 

_“I love you.” Cas sighed, finally letting go of Dean’s shirt only to tightly wrap his arms around his torso._

 

_“I know you do. I love you, too.” Dean whispered before sitting up. “Which is why I’m going to go ready the tub. Because you’re not gonna calm down like this.”_

 

_“No!” Cas exclaimed. “Don’t get up!”_

 

_“I’m getting up. I’m putting on the tub. And I am dragging your ass in there.” Dean smiled kindly, trying to pry Cas’s arms off him._

 

_“Don’t leave me!” Cas pleaded, grabbing at Dean’s arm as they were pulled away from his shirt._

 

_“I’m not gonna leave you. I’m gonna be back in two minutes.” Dean said. “You can come with me though.”_

 

_“I don’t want to get up. I want to lay here. With you.” Cas begged._

 

_“Well you can lay in a bubble bath with me instead.” With that, Dean slid off the bed into a stand, looking down and frowning at the wetness all over his boxers that had now gone cold and awkward._

 

_Dean felt horrible when in the bathroom undressing. He felt a bit relieved when he turned the bathwater on and couldn’t hear Cas’s whimpers and whines for him to come back, begging him not to leave him. The large tub quickly filled up to an adequate amount and Dean hurried back into the bedroom._

 

_“That was longer than two minutes.” Cas frowned._

 

_“Well what can I say? I hurried.” Dean mumbled, swiftly taking off Cas’s soaked pants and tossing them somewhere off into the room. “Now come on. Get up.”_

 

_“Nuh-uh.” Cas shook his head and pulled the covers over his head. “I just want to stay in bed.”_

 

_“Okay. That’s it. The tubs’s still running and I’m not gonna fight with you over this.” Dean groaned, stripping the entire sheet from the bed then picking Cas up and carrying him into the bathroom. He set him in the tub and sighed. “There.”_

 

_“W-where are you going?” Cas asked, expression still covered in fear and worry._

 

_“I’m not going anywhere. I’m just grabbing the bubbles. The kind you like.” Dean stated, crouching down and opening a cabinet. “See? Not going anywhere.”_

 

_“Oh.” Cas breathed as Dean shut the cabinet and walked back over to the tub. Dean unscrewed the lid and poured a bunch of the soap in and then stepped into the tub behind Cas. He carefully slid down until he’d completely slipped underneath Cas and had Cas situated comfortably lying against him._

 

_“Now you can stay with me as long as you want.” Dean said, kissing the back of Cas’s neck. Cas immediately flopped over so he was facing Dean, sending bubbles and water off the edge of the bath and onto the floor._

 

_“Jesus.” Dean laughed, pushing Cas’s messy bedhead back with his hand._

 

_Cas forced a smile at Dean despite the fact that he still couldn’t breath right and was shaking._

 

_Dean pushed Cas down on top of him and let him hug his arms around his waist. “Let’s get you all washed up, how about that?”_

 

_Cas nodded silently and Dean began using his hands as a small bucket to dump water onto Cas’s hair._

 

_“I think I put too many bubbles.” Dean said after a moment._

 

_“No such thing.” Cas replied, Dean rubbing his back with his free hand._

* * *

Cas waited a few days before trying again. Dean refused, saying that Cas couldn’t keep doing that to himself and they need to find something else to do. But Cas fought him and argued for over an hour - making them both extremely late to work that day - but Dean gave in and agreed to the two of them wetting themselves again. He didn’t care as much as he did the first time - internally more worried about Cas - and with good reason. Cas had another panic attack and Dean had to haul him into the bathtub and calm him down again. And Cas kept insisting every morning and Dean always refused to eventually Cas would just do it anyways and then Dean would normally end up doing it just out of guilt as Cas sat there crying. 

 

But then one morning, Cas didn’t freak out. He looked troubled, but didn’t start hyperventilating or shaking. He was just uncomfortable. But then he broke out smiling and excitedly kissing Dean with squeals of “It’s working!” and “I’m not upset!” and after another morning of Cas not breaking down after wetting himself, Dean begrudgingly agreed to let it happen every morning. And it took time, but it morphed from a dreaded morning chore to an anticipated part of their morning routine. And Cas’s parents were right. It had helped establish more intimacy and trust between the two of them and the fact that it had helped Cas get over his anxiety about bed-wetting only made it all the better. 

 

Neither of them thought it possible but they felt that through it, they’d fallen just a little more in love with each other. 

* * *

“Someone’s grumpy.” Dean sighed as Cas opened the front door and kicked his shoes off.

 

Cas ignored him and just smacked a glass off the table, sending shards across the floor when it made contact with the floor and broke. Dean cursed under his breath and turned the burner on the stove off, running over to Cas and grabbing his hands. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“You just threw one of our few glass glasses on the floor.” Dean snorted. “Something’s wrong. Tell me what. That’s what I’m here for.” 

 

“You’re not here to clean up my messes, Dean.” Cas frowned. 

 

“Alright Cas.” Dean huffed. “What did you do?” 

 

“Well at lunch we were all talking about our relationships and I accidentally let slip that my partner was a guy and as soon as we were alone, my boss fired me.” Cas explained. 

 

“That’s not your fault. Go to court and you can sue him for that. That’s discrimination!” Dean exclaimed. 

 

“Yeah but then I punched him.” Cas stated. 

 

“So? He wouldn’t want you working back there, but what are they going to do about a punch?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“And then I pushed him through a sliding glass door.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean groaned. “Didn’t you get arrested?” 

 

“I bailed myself out.” Cas sighed. “And don’t worry I took it out of my personal account.” 

 

“How much was it?” Dean asked. 

 

“About $3,500.” Cas sighed. “God, Dean! I fucked up so bad! There’s no way I’m going to be able to get a job after this…” 

 

“Sure you can.” Dean smiled weakly at him. “I know you. You are smart, talented, responsible, and the best employee someone could ask for.” 

 

“I’m also irrational, angry, and blunt.” Cas frowned. 

 

“No you aren’t. Well, maybe the blunt part, but that’s not always a bad thing.” Dean said. 

 

“I just fucked myself so hard.” Cas groaned.

 

Dean let go of Cas’s hands and hugged him, cradling Cas’s head in his neck. Cas made a distressed whining sound, and Dean kissed his temple. 

 

“You’ll be fine.” He assured him. “I guarantee it.” 

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Cas mumbled. 

 

“It’s not a promise, it’s a fact.” Dean sighed. 

 

Cas shifted more of his weight onto Dean. “I’ve fucked up so bad…” 

 

“Nah…” Dean shook his head, and kissed the top of Cas’s hair. 

 

“I just want to curl up and die.” Cas groaned, beginning to cry. 

 

“No, hey, stop that.” Dean breathed, letting Cas fall into him. 

 

“Dean, what have I done?”

 

“Nothing wrong.” Dean answered, completely holding Cas up now. 

 

“Everything wrong.” Cas mumbled. “Your job can’t pay the bills. Our jobs together could - and I had a good one - and even still that was barely scraping by.” 

 

“Cas don’t worry about money.” Dean said quietly. “If you can’t get another job fast enough, we can just borrow some cash from your parents.” 

 

“No, we can’t.” Cas huffed, breathing becoming erratic. “Do you know how much we already owe them? We can’t just keep borrowing, Dean.” 

 

“Then just ask for money. Out of the good of their hearts. They’ll give it to you.” Dean replied. 

 

“I can’t!” Cas cried. 

 

“Cas, calm down.” Dean sighed, 

 

“This is just such a wreck and I’m so fucked and we’re so fucked and there’s so much I fucked up!” Cas bawled, clinging onto Dean’s chest. 

 

“Cas, _calm down_.” Dean repeated, a little more stern. “You aren’t going to get anything accomplished by freaking out over this.” 

 

“I can’t.” Cas whimpered. “I never can.” 

 

“Just take a deep breath.” Dean said. 

 

Cas tried, but just ended up coughing. 

 

“Here uh…” Dean thought for a moment before getting struck with a bright epiphany. “Cas, wet yourself.” 

 

“What?” Cas scoffed. “Why would I-?”

 

“Physiological triggers. Things that induce certain feelings and stuff. Your parents talked about it once.” Dean explained. 

 

“It’s not the same.” Cas shook his head. 

 

“I’d do it, too. If that’s what you mean.” Dean stated. 

 

“Yeah but-“ 

 

“Cas what harm’s going to come out of trying? None.” Dean said. “Give it a shot. That was this whole point of your parents making us do this, wasn’t it?”

 

“Not really.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Come on, Cas. Please?” Dean pleaded. “If it works, that’d be amazing.” 

 

“Fine.” Cas groaned, standing back up on his own more. Dean exhaled at the weight being lifted off of him and waited for Cas to situate himself more stable. He still was hugging Dean’s chest and had his face tucked away into Dean’s neck. “But you first.” 

 

“Okay.” Dean nodded, kissing Cas’s cheek. He had to force himself to actually wet himself, having never have had to wet real _clothing_ before versus underwear or pajamas. 

 

Cas waited until he could hear dripping on the floor before he let himself, do the same, although less uncomfortably. Slowly, his breathing began slowing down and he was able to let go of Dean’s shirt so tightly. 

 

“Feel better?” Dean asked with a soft smile. 

 

Cas nodded and smiled weakly back at him. “Thank you.” 

 

“Why don’t you go get in the bath and I’ll join you in a few minutes?” Dean suggested. 

 

“Alright.” Cas replied. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” Dean breathed, gently kissing him. “And I expect there to be so many bubbles, we’re going to have water damage.” 

 

“I think I’ll refrain from that many.” Cas mused. 

 

“Whatever.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Go make yourself comfy.” 

 

Cas nodded obediently and moped off to their bedroom. 

 

When Dean heard the water running, he began sweeping up the broken glass off the tile, rushing a bit so he could get the clingy clothes off himself. 

* * *

Cas smiled as he quickly kissed Dean, sliding a glass of white wine into his hand as he drew back. 

 

“Someone’s getting laid tonight.” Dean sang.

 

“Of course that’s what you get out of this.” Cas rolled his eyes, taking a glass off the counter for himself and taking a drink. “Worst boyfriend ever I do say.” 

 

“I love you.” Dean said softly. 

 

Cas’s face lit up with affection. “Where did that come from?” 

 

“What, I can’t tell my boyfriend I love him without it being strange?” Dean asked. 

 

“Well, you normally don’t say that.” Cas replied. 

 

“What? That I love you?” Dean frowned. “I tell you I love you all the time.” 

 

“No. You just show it.” Cas stated. 

 

“Don’t actions speak louder than words though?” Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas. 

 

“Yes. But words are still nice to hear. They’re the gentle instrumentals to the lead vocals that are actions.” Cas said. 

 

“Those aren’t your own words. Come on.” Dean drawled. 

 

“They’re my mom’s.” Cas sighed. 

 

“How did that come up in conversation?” Dean smiled. 

 

“We were talking about you.” Cas sang. 

 

“What about me?” Dean continued, in the same playful tone. 

 

“I was talking about how much I loved you. And how well her latest test is doing.” Cas answered. 

 

“What else?” 

 

“Well she was asking if I wanted to get married to you.” Cas muttered. “If it was important to me.” 

 

“And…” Dean looked up at him expectantly, more serious this time. 

 

“And I said it doesn’t matter. And that it’s up to you. Because I am absolutely happy as long as you love me. And I love you. And we’re happy together.” Cas replied. 

 

“Is that something you want though?” Dean asked. 

 

“Is it something _you_ want?” Cas countered. 

 

“I asked first.” Dean said. 

 

“Well if we’re talking in programming, you’re 0 in the sequence, and I’m 1. So therefore, I’m first.” Cas mused. 

 

“Oh come on. You know I don’t understand any of your technical talk.” Dean groaned. “So therefore I’m first.” 

 

“I love you.” Cas whispered, smiling genuinely and softly kissing Dean. He pushed a little against him and Dean backed up a couple steps. Cas ushered him back a little more and felt the warm breath of a chuckle against his mouth. 

 

“I _am_ getting laid tonight.” Dean smiled. 

 

“It’s not just getting laid.” Cas breathed, steering Dean into their bedroom. “It’s an expression of love.” 

 

“Oh so I’m getting laid, just cheesily.” Dean mused. 

 

“No. You’re not ‘getting laid’ at all.” Cas replied, pulling away and taking some more quick drinks of his wine. “It’s so much more than getting laid. You are not just an average fuck, Dean. You’re the man I love. The man I am going to spend my life with. You are my world. So no, this is not just two people getting laid. This is my way of _showing_ that I love you.”

 

“...Because maybe sometimes I do too much telling and not even showing.” Cas added, nudging Dean with his hand to move over to the center of the bed. 

 

Dean laid himself out, propping up on his elbows. Cas smiled and straddled his waist, beginning to slowly kiss him. Dean bent his knees up, letting Cas support himself a little on his thighs. Cas gently caressed Dean’s face with one hand, the other resting on Dean’s arm. 

 

“When did you get so good at this whole ‘sex’ thing?” Dean chuckled, his words quiet and slurred against Cas’s mouth. 

 

“This isn’t sex, it’s foreplay. Self taught.” Cas replied. “Although as far as sex, I had an amazing teacher.” 

 

“Yeah I’m pretty skilled, aren’t I?” Dean sang, Cas pulling off his face. 

 

“I meant the porn star I dated, but you’ll do just fine as well.” Cas mused. 

 

“You dated a porn star?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Another story for another time, honey.” Cas smiled, beginning to kiss Dean again. He removed his hands off Dean and then started slowly sliding them up Dean’s shirt. 

 

“Your hands are cold.” Dean muttered.

 

“Shut up.” Cas sighed, earning a loud snort from his boyfriend. 

 

Cas shifted his hands around, running his fingers down Dean’s sides as he kissed him. Fingertips traced down Dean’s skin and he began slowly rolling his hips on Dean’ s waist.

 

Dean willingly let Cas pull his shirt over his arms and then drop it on the floor. Cas stopped kissing him and placed his face against his neck instead. He just softly dragged his nose and lips against the rough skin there, breathing slow, warm breaths. 

 

“Cas, you alright?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas nodded. “Of course.” 

 

“Weirdo.” Dean smiled, getting off his elbows and wrapping his arms around Cas tightly. Cas yelped as they crashed down into the bed and Dean rolled over on top of him. 

 

“Jesus.” Cas breathed before laughing. “It’s called sex. Not wrestling.” 

 

“Are the two mutually exclusive?” Dean asked, pulling his arms out from under Cas and sitting up. 

 

“Hopefully. Because otherwise I am going to become an avid watcher of WWE.” Cas stated. 

 

Dean grinned and started playing with Cas’s hair. 

 

“Dean can I suggest something?” Cas whispered after a moment. 

 

“Of course.” Dean replied. “But I’m telling you right now, I’m not accepting your suggestion if it involves you driving the Impala as part of a rota.” 

 

“It does not.” Cas stated. 

 

“Then I’ll probably say yes to what you’re about to suggest.” Dean mused, messing with Cas’s lips. 

 

Cas playfully nipped at Dean’s fingers with his teeth. “You know I can’t really talk with you shoving things in my mouth, Dean.” 

 

“I like your mouth.” Dean said. 

 

“You like my everything.” Cas chuckled. 

 

“Yeah. I do.” Dean stated, taking his hand off Cas’s face and beginning to unbutton his shirt. “So. What are your thoughts?” 

 

“Well do you mean about my _suggestion_ or in general? Because in general, I think you’re very attractive. And I really love you.” 

 

“Well specifically your  _suggestion_ but I wouldn’t really say no to you going on about how great I am either.” Dean smirked. 

 

“I always go on about how great you are.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Obviously not to my face then if that’s true.” Dean snorted.

 

“Always to your face. You know I love you.” Cas countered. 

 

“But you’re so mean to me.” Dean pouted. 

 

“Lies.” Cas frowned. “Although sometimes I want to be, because you’re an ass.” 

 

“You’re not wrong there.” Dean mused, pulling the open sides of Cas’s shirt around. “So _what_ is this thing you want to suggest?” 

 

“I’ll tell you if you say love me.” Cas replied. 

 

“But mommy says that lying is bad.” Dean cooed. 

 

“Well your dad’s a lying prick, so I’m sure he thinks its okay.” Cas said dully. 

 

Dean laughed, grinning like an idiot. “Fine.” 

 

He leaned down and went to whisper in Cas’s ear. “I love you.” Then he began tickling Cas, fingers dancing around his rib cage, singing the three words in repetition. 

 

“God! Dean! Stop it!” Cas groaned, giggling as Dean kept tickling him. 

 

“Why would I? You look so cute now!” Dean laughed. 

 

“Because fuck you I’m always cute.” Cas scowled. “And god dammit, this was _not_ the romantic evening I had in mind!” 

 

“Good.” Dean said, stopping still. “Because the romantic evening you were trying to pull off was really awkward and felt like something out of a teen romance novel.” 

 

“Fuck you.” Cas sneered. 

 

“I’m right though. We can have a nice, romantic evening together and still have fun, Cas.” Dean drawled. “That’s one of the benefits of being in a relationship this long - we’re total dumbasses with each other.” 

 

“You’re a total dumbass with everyone.” Cas huffed. 

 

“While that’s true, you’re not. With everyone else, you’re a professional, organized, intelligent, well-spoken man. With me, you’re a messy, clumsy, adorable asshole.” Dean smiled. “Aka, you’re yourself around me.” 

 

“I guess I am. Although I don’t know how I feel about my real self being messy, clumsy, and an asshole.” Cas mused. 

 

“But an adorable one.” Dean chimed. 

 

“Shut up and kiss me already.” Cas groaned, hitting the back of his head down on the soft mattress. 

 

“As you wish.” Dean whispered, grabbing Cas’s face and starting to gently kiss him. “Wait. Weren’t you going to suggest something?” 

 

“Oh yeah. I was.” Cas chuckled. 

 

“So? Don’t keep me hanging.” Dean sang. “What’s on your mind?” 

 

“Well I was…wondering if you…maybe might be interested in…bringing out little _morning ritual_ into sex?” Cas said quietly. 

 

“So…watersports? Piss play? Pee kink? Omorashi?” Dean laughed. 

 

Cas cringed with a strained “Yeah.” 

 

“Well I was right when I said I’d agree to anything really.” Dean mused. 

 

“So, you’re interested?” Cas asked. 

 

“That’s an understatement.” Dean growled playfully. “I’ve been _hoping_ so badly that you’d ask that and thought you _never_ would.” 

 

“Really?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Really.” Dean hummed, kissing Cas’s neck. 

 

“Have you been into this the whole time?” 

 

“The first time we pissed ourselves, I didn’t exactly like it. I’m going to go with no.” Dean snorted. “It was kind of around that time you were upset over work and I had you wet yourself. I found it just really hot actually and ended up jerking off to it.” 

 

“I hate the fact you jerk off still.” Cas said. 

 

“Why?” Dean snorted. 

 

“Because it feels like I’m not enough.” Cas stated. 

 

“Or it just feels like I’m really horny and you’re not around.” Dean laughed. 

 

“I’m insecure.” Cas replied. 

 

“Don’t know what for!” Dean started singing. “You’re turning heads when you walk through Mordor!” 

 

“Oh God not that song.” Cas groaned. “Also that’s a lovely parody though.” 

 

“Well _you’re_ lovely.” Dean cooed, kissing Cas’s nose. “You deserve all the lovely parodies.” 

 

“Make one about my ass.” Cas smiled. 

 

Dean thought for a moment, singing “Your as snakes me feel like I’m the luckiest guy in the world!” 

 

“That was horrible.” Cas laughed. 

 

“What do you expect?” Dean asked. 

 

“Better than that!” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Hm…I’m all about that ass, bout that ass, not that attitude though.” Dean snickered, Cas narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“That wasn’t even creative.” He snorted. 

 

“Fine. You’re so picky.” Dean huffed. “You know what they say about you, that ass is adorable, that ass is adorable.” 

 

“Is that Natalia Kills?” 

 

“Possibly.” Dean answered. 

 

“Either way, I hate you.” Cas smiled. 

 

“I highly doubt that.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Aren’t we supposed to be having sex right now?” Cas asked. “Not making bad parodies about my ass?” 

 

“Shit happens.” Dean mused. 

 

“Can we back to having sex?” Cas breathed. “Please?” 

 

“What, don’t you like my singing?” Dean pouted. 

 

“Not as much as I like your cock.” Cas smirked. 

 

“Wow you pervert!” Dean exclaimed. “Objectifying me.” 

 

“Come on you know you objectify me too.” Cas sang, kissing gently at Dean’s neck. 

 

“Yeah but you’re the one wanting a romantic evening.” Dean teased. 

 

“You already ruined that. Cas snorted, pushing his hand into the front of Dean’s hands and stroking him. “So shut up.” 

 

“Yes sir.” Dean chuckled, letting Cas slide his hand around his cock, moving his fist up and down. 

 

Cas wrapped his other hand around Dean’s neck and pulled him down into kissing. Dean immediately took to it, moving his hips against Cas’s hand and kissing Cas, brushing his tongue against the roof of Cas’s mouth. 

 

“You think it’s such a good idea, so piss yourself, Dean.” Cas growled, moving his hand faster over Dean’s erection. 

 

“If you say so.” Dean chuckled, ceasing the movement of his hips and grabbing Cas’s arm and holding it still. Dean breathed out in satisfaction as he let go, slowly filling his pants with the warmth. Cas laughed quietly as he felt it run over his hand and fingertips. 

 

“We’re fucked up.” Cas drawled.

 

“You just now realize that?” Dean snickered. 

 

“No. Just more than I thought.” Cas smiled, feeling the piss soak from Dean’s pants down onto his own, still hungrily trying to kiss him. 

 

Dean rolled his hips against Cas’s, grinding against him in slow, drawn out motions. 

 

“Dean take your fucking pants off.” Cas growled sharply, beginning to pull at the zipper. 

 

Dean chuckled, shoving Cas’s hands off and quickly taking his wet pants down to his knees. He quickly began pulling off Cas’s pants as well, taking his boxers with them. Cas smiled almost nervously up at him. Dean resumed kissing him, gently biting and tugging on his lip. 

 

“Fuck I love that.” Cas hissed, letting Dean begin pulling his legs up in the air. 

 

“Why do you think I’m doing it?” Dean laughed, reaching over to the nightstand and opening a drawer. He blindly searched for the feeling of a tiny bottle, but finally Cas sighed and whispered something into his ear. 

 

“Wrong drawer.” 

 

Dean scoffed a laugh and shut the drawer he was digging through, immediately finding what he was searching for upon opening the other one. 

 

“There you go.” Cas snickered. 

 

“Fuck you.” Dean sneered. 

 

“I sure hope so.” Cas hummed. 

 

Dean sat up and situated Cas’s ankles over his shoulders and flipped open the top of the bottle, pouring it onto his fingers. The second he touched his fingers to Cas’s skin, he whimpered. Dean raised his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Jesus.” Cas sighed. “That is so fucking cold. Isn’t that what we have a microwave for?” 

 

“For cold lube?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas paused for a moment before nodding. “Yes.” 

 

“And here I was thinking it was for ballpark pretzels and corn dogs.” Dean mused, flicking his hand at Cas, sending cold droplets scattering across his neck and face. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and began toying with Cas, pushing his fingers in and out. 

 

“It’s still cold.” Cas muttered. 

 

“I’ll warm it up, don’t you worry.” Dean snorted, shoving his fingers in quicker. And hard. 

 

“Jeez get on with it then. I don’t have all night.” Cas stated. 

 

“Why? You got something to do? Other than me?” Dean asked. 

 

I have to be up in 5 hours for work.” Cas replied. 

 

“Fine. Your sore ass not mine.” Dean sighed, falling forward, pushing Cas’s legs up to his chest. 

 

Cas moaned and groaned and Dean huffed in exasperation. “Now what?” 

 

“I’m not as flexible as I used to be. My hamstrings hurt.” Cas winced, opening his eyes again. 

 

“Is that all you do anymore? Whine?” Dean scoffed. “Why am I even here? Why am I even trying to have sex with you?” 

 

“Because I’m cute?” Cas smiled sheepishly. 

 

“Then shut up and be cute.” Dean laughed, kissing Cas and in the meantime positioning himself up against Cas’s ass. 

 

“No.” Cas breathed into his mouth. "In fact, I should start going on about politics. Like mmm, that John McCai- Oh!” Cas cried out and Dean pushed completely into him with no warning. 

 

“He’s not my type.” Dean whispered, rocking his hips. 

 

“Good.” Cas laughed. 

 

“But neither are you.” Dean mused. 

 

“Right, you like ‘em young.” Cas half-way moaned. 

 

“Yeah. Because 20-some year olds don’t bitch about their hamstrings.” Dean growled, moving faster. 

 

Cas moaned louder, nudging Dean’s legs, trying to push him back an inch or two. After failed efforts, Cas just yanked the blankets instead, pulling Dean backwards and making him fall harder into Cas and at _just_ the perfect angle. Cas cried out as the impact pushed right against his sweet spot, gasping loudly. Dean grinned widely, moving rougher and faster, the sheets sliding beneath them. 

 

Soon, Cas started feeling something more, something different. Each motion of Dean’s hips was hitting right on his prostate, sensitive chills going through him. But _this_ was something else on top of that, like sexy frosting on this already very arousing cake. And that was when it hit him - or more like his face. This foreign feeling mixed in with this current ecstasy was pure desperation. As Dean would push into him, it’d put pressure against everything and Cas was losing control with each sharp movement, piss splashing onto both of their chests and faces. 

 

Dean laughed against Cas’s neck, fists balling into the sheets. 

 

And in any normal situation, Cas would probably be fighting so hard, but this was no normal situation and to be laying there literally having the piss fucked out of him was the sexiest thing he’d ever done. He and Dean were so loud at this point, they wouldn’t be surprised to get a complaint from their neighbors, but they honestly couldn’t have cared less at the moment. Or ever. 

 

Cas couldn’t even focus on one thing - there were too many feelings going on and he was so close and could tell Dean was too. And it’s almost like he was _excited_ to come. He could see Dean’s muscles begin to tighten up and Cas wasn’t really sure how he was out-lasting him at the moment, but he was. And it actually kind of felt rewarding. He made a quick mental note to tease Dean about this for the next 6 months. Or forever. Forever worked too. 

 

Dean moaned louder than either of them had been as he did come, desperately trying to kiss Cas the entire way through. Dean panted and slowly pulled out, collapsing to the side, but Cas quickly shot his leg out to stop Dean from falling off the bed and pushed him over the opposite direction. 

 

“I’m waiting.” Cas said after a moment. 

 

“God you still haven’t?” Dean groaned. “God dammit.”

 

“Thanks.” Cas snorted, looking down at his upright erection. 

 

“Jesus fine.” Dean sighed, getting on top of him and slinking down until he was staring Cas’s dick in the face. It only took less than a minute of Dean’s mouth sliding up and down Cas’s cock before Cas had orgasmed and came as well. 

 

Dean quickly made his way back up next to him and laid there out of breath. 

 

“That was fucking great.” Cas laughed after a moment. 

 

“Oh yeah.” Dean replied. 

 

“But now I’m sitting all wet in my own pee.” Cas grumbled. “And yours.” 

 

“Is that all you do? Whine?” Dean scoffed. “Might as well have just fucked a baby.” 

 

“Whining is my thing, yes. It’s what happens when you’re spoiled.” Cas smiled, scooting close to Dean and batting his eyelashes. “And I’m _your_ baby, though aren’t I?” 

 

“Yes, baby. You are.” Dean chuckled, sighing and snuggling against his boyfriend. He kissed his temple and exhaled contently. “I love you. But also are you ever going to answer that marriage question?” 

 

“Nope. Are you?” Cas countered. 

 

“Nope.” Dean smiled. 

 

After a few moments, Cas said something more. “You know, I’m fine as we are. Never thought much about anything else.” 

 

“Well if you’re fine, I’m fine.” Dean mused, lifting Cas’s chin and gently kissing him. 

 

“I love you.” Cas smiled back at him. 

 

“I love you too. Whiny asshole.” Dean snorted. 

**Author's Note:**

> But for those of you who don't follow my [watersports tumblr](http://dean-wetting-his-panties.tumblr.com/) or don't know, today is (was??) my birthday and I upload a fic every birthday, so my birthday present to you guys was this fic. :)


End file.
